Like Father Like Son
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: Eli Goldsworhthy's son is exactly like him. Same green eyes, same smirk, same habit of being a teenage father. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree as Daniel goes through the feelings of a pregnant girlfriend. Danny/Lauren fluff HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: so I got a lot of reviews and requests on "my own little butterflies" and one request was to make a book about Lauren and Danny's baby. I feel terrible because I cant remember who requested it and I'm too lazy to look, so this is for you! I don't know if I should make it a one-shot or not, so let me know? **

**(DANNY'S POV)**

I was sitting in my room, listening to a CD I borrowed from my dad when my phone started ringing. It was a text message from Lauren.

_Danny, I need to talk to you. It's important. Please, come over._

I had no idea what that meant but I sent her a text telling her I'd be right there.

"Dad, I'm going over to Lauren's, I'll be home later," I said walking down the stairs.

"It's almost eight. Be home by ten, I guess,"

"Alright. Can I take Morty?" I asked, trying to see if he would say yes.

He laughed. "Nice try. You're mom's SUV is in the driveway,"

I sighed and grabbed my mom's keys, heading out the door.

No cars were at Lauren's house and all the lights were off but her bedroom light. I checked my pocket for a condom, then knocked on the door.

I watched as light by light turned on as she made her way to the door. When she opened the door, she smiled up at me shyly. Her eyes looked red and swollen, but I couldn't tell for sure if she'd been crying because she never wore make-up.

"Come in, sit down," she said and walked over to her couch.

I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "You okay?"

"I guess," she sniffed.

"Lauren what's wrong?"

She turned to face me, her eyes not meeting mine. "I think I'm…" she looked down at the floor. "Danny, I think I'm pregnant,"

"What?"

"I haven't gotten my period for a month. Maybe it's just irregular, I don't know, but last month I couldn't take the pill because of that new medicine I was put on for my ADD,"

I shook my head. "But I used a condom,"

"Condoms don't always work, Danny,"

I put my arm back around her and pulled her to me. "Did you take a test yet? Or see a doctor?"

"I wanted you to be first to know. I'm so scared," she cried into my chest.

I pulled her closer. "It's okay. There is a chance you might not me. I mean you said new medicine, what if that screwed up your period?"

She shrugged.

"Do you have a test with you?"

"Yeah, upstairs in my room. I didn't want to take it, until you were here,"

"Well, let's go take it,"

We got up off the couch and headed to her room. She grabbed the box and walked to her bathroom. I sat on her bed and waited.

Pregnant? Lauren was pregnant with my baby. Although, I liked the sound of that- of being a father- seventeen years old is _not_ when I wanted to do this.

Lauren came out of the bathroom, holding the stick. She placed it on the dresser and sat next to me. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Danny, what if it's positive. I cant be pregnant. I'm a senior. I still need to graduate, and we need to get married and I need to become a chef and we need to by a house and _then_ kids would be appropriate,"

"I know. It's too soon. But whatever that test says, Lauren, I'm by your side,"

"I know," she said. "But what if I really am pregnant? What are we gonna do? I cant be a mom, yet, I don't know how,"

"Well first we'll tell you're parents, then mine, then go from there,"

She began to cry. I rubbed her back.

"How long do we have to wait?" I asked, looked over at the stick.

"Three minutes,"

I sighed. "Lauren, would it really be that bad? A baby?"

"At seventeen? Definitely! We can't be parents when we aren't even out of high school! How are we suppost to know what to do? I'm not this kind of girl that gets pregnant in high school. How could we make such a stupid mistake? What kind of people do that?" she threw her hands up in the air.

I looked down at her, trying my hardest not to glare. "My parents,"

"Danny, you know I didn't mean it like that,"

"You said it was a stupid mistake to sleep with me and what kind of people do that? Well my parents had me at seventeen so I guess they make that mistake,"

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it like that. I just…I'm not the type of girl to get pregnant,"

"Well, I'm the type of guy to leave you if you are pregnant,"

She smiled. "Thank you,"

"If that is my baby in there," I patted her stomach. "It will be loved,"

Lauren sighed and stood up. "Well, let's find out,"

She took my hand and pulled me over to the dresser. There were two pink bars.

I heard her gasp brokenly before she started crying. I pulled her into my chest. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here,"

"Danny, no! I cant! I cannot be pregnant!"

"I'm sorry," I murmured over and over again.

"I'm so stupid!"

"This is my fault, too, stop blaming yourself,"

She kept crying.

"Lauren, look at me, look at me," I pulled her chin up so I could look into her tear-filled brown eyes. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. In nine months we'll already be out of high school. You're just gonna have to get through nine months of a pregnancy and high school. But then we'll be out and we can start a little family,"

She started hyperventilating. "I-I…I cant. I n-need…I need to sit down,"

I pulled her to the bed where she sat down and took her shaking hans in mine. "Lauren, we're engaged. We're about to be married so it's okay. We can do this,"

"You think so?"

"I know so," I whispered. I was about to lean in and kiss her when the door opened downstairs.

"Lauren! We're home!"

**Author's note: so obviously after leaving you with that big of a cliff-hanger I'm making it more than a one-shot but I don't know how far I want it to go. How far do you guys want it do go? Let me know…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: aw(: even though I didn't get many reviews to this I am actually starting to like it and because I have the most difficult writers block I've ever had I just might have to continue this into a series because I have no idea what to do for another Eclare story different from this :/ ugh. Sorry for the rant. Anyway what really got me to wanna keep writing this was what ****Swanstream**** said in their review. After he/she gave me idea's for names I just had to continue. So if you wanted me to continue thank ****Swanstream**

Lauren had a horror struck look on her face. "What do I tell them?" she asked.

I panicked. "Um. Let's just go downstairs. We can tell them together,"

She nodded and stuffed the pregnancy test into the pocket of her hoodie. I took her hand and we walked downstairs.

"Danny!" Amy screamed. Amy was Lauren's five year old sister who was 'in love' with me. She came running to me and I scooped her up in my arms.

Hey, Amy, how's it going?"

"Great!" she said and with a _mwah_ planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Amy," Lauren said. "Can you go upstairs, I've gotta talk to mommy alone,"

Amy nodded and I put her down and she ran to her room. Ms. Morgan looked back and forth between me and Lauren. "You've gotta talk to me?"

"We both do," Lauren said. "Mom, you might wanna sit down,"

"I already know you two are engaged. What more is there?"

"Please just sit down,"

Ms. Morgan took a seat and Lauren and I sat across from her.

"Now, mom," Lauren began. "Keep in mind that Danny and I _are_ engaged. So this isn't really a _bad_ thing,"

"Lauren, what's going on here?"

Lauren took in a deep breath and turned to me. I nodded. She turned back to her mom. "Mom, I'm pregnant,"

Ms. Morgan's eyes became saucers. "Pregnant? As in you're carrying his child?"

"Yes,"

"Lauren Miranda. How you could be so stupid? You're seventeen years old!"

"But Danny and I are getting married. So it's not like it's a big deal. And he is staying with me,"

"I bet," she grumbled.

"Ms. Morgan, I mean no respect but I have no plans to leave Lauren…ever," I stated, taking Lauren's hand under the table.

"Seventeen years old. Not even an adult and you wanna raise a person? You cant honestly think you're ready,"

"I'm not," Lauren laughed. "But if Danny is here and I'm here and we have nine months and we'll be out of school, then we can do this,"

"What about adoption?"

I opened my mouth but didn't say anything. I looked at Lauren and she crumpled her eyebrows. "Well, that is an option," she said.

I looked down at the table, taking my hand away from Lauren's. She didn't seem to notice.

"Lauren, if you have this baby it could screw up your whole life. You have everything ahead of you. College, culinary school, getting married. A baby is gonna limit these things,"

"You're right," Lauren whispered.

I pressed my lips together, fighting back tears but still didn't say anything.

"Danny, what do you think of this?" Ms. Morgan asked.

I swallowed. "Well, I think we could keep the baby, but I want Lauren to be happy,"

Lauren laughed silently. "Danny," she took my hand and smiled at me. "Think about it. You want to go to college and become a building designer. If we have this baby, we cant go to college. You wanted to get married, then have a baby. We can still have another one when we're older and have a career, but we don't have the money or time now. We have dreams,"

What she didn't get, though, is the second I saw those two bars, my dreams were suddenly that my son or daughter went to college, had a future, grew up. I knew my baby could still do that, but thinking about it happening without me?

"I don't know," I whispered brokenly. "I mean, it's _ours_,"

"What about an open adoption? That way we could still see her?"

"Her?" Ms. Morgan asked. "It's a girl?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I want a girl,"

"If you're gonna give it up for adoption, why does it matter?" I grunted and got up from the table, walking out of the house.

Lauren followed me outside and took my hand. She spun me around to look at her. "Hey," she whispered. "Don't be mad. Danny, I just…I want us to go for what we aimed for. I don't want anything to change,"

I shook my head. "So you're gonna give it up for adoption?"

"I think I am," she nodded.

I felt a tear fall from my eye and she caught it with her thumb. "Danny, I love you and I do want children with you. But we cant do this now,"

I nodded silently. "I love you, too, Lauren. I want you to be happy,"

She wrapped her arms around my waist and I hugged her tightly. I was furious and sad at the moment that my son or daughter wasn't gonna be with me for it's life, but I needed Lauren to be happy for me to be happy.

And to be completely honest, I wasn't sure if I could do it, either.

"C'mon," I said, taking her hand. "Let's go tell me parents,"

"How do they feel about adoption?"

"They aren't big on it. There may be a scene,"

She squeezed my hand. "I love you,"

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too. We'll get through this,"

We got in the car and drove to my house. I stared at the house, turning the car off. My parents _were not _gonna like this. But adoption was…the best decision for our baby.

_Oh boy_. I thought as we walked up the stairs.

**Author's note: ooooooo, another cliff hanger! I chose adoption for Danny and Lauren's baby because originally in "A Different Kind Of Butterflies" I was gonna have Clare and Eli's baby be given up for adoption but as the book went on they kept it. So I wanted adoption in at least one of these books to I can explore the feelings of giving up a child. Sorry if you don't like but because of this there is going to be mass fluff. Clare/Eli. Danny/Lauren. Danny/family. It's a fluff-fest. (:**

**And ****Swanstream ****I used the named Amy for Lauren's little sister as a dedication to you(: you are, afterall the reason I continued this, but I'm not sure what I'm naming their baby yet so there's an Amy for you(:**

**Reviews? Please? I love you forever….**


End file.
